Faberry Lovin'
by anonymouswriter146
Summary: Title say it all, just some Faberry smut.  Also it's Quinn G!P


Had this laying around, it's old so I'm sorry if it suck majorly.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee

Sorry for any errors

Enjoy :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why don't you come over here sexy girl?" Quinn said to Rachel. Rachel slide onto the couch with Quinn. Quinn wrapped Rachel in her arms. She fit perfectly, and Quinn loved holding her. She looked in to her beautiful brown eyes and then pressed her lips to Rachel's. She let out a soft moan at the contact, Quinn smiled against her lips. She brushed her tongue along her perfect pink lips wanting entrance. Rachel parted her lips letting Quinn in, their tongues danced together. Their kissing became more aggressive, both wanting more of each other. Quinn laid Rachel back on the couch. She moved from her lips to her neck. She kissed on her neck and along her collarbone. Quinn slide her hand under her shirt, Rachel gasped at the contact. 

Quinn didn't want to waste any more time. "I want you babe." She said to her.

Rachel smiled "You have me sweetie" she told her.

"No I _want_ you." She said. To make sure she understood she pressed the hard on that was forming in her pants into her aching center.

"Oh" Rachel moaned. "I see, well then I want you too Quinn." She said enjoying the feel of Quinn on her. 

Quinn warped Rachel's legs around her. Rachel's sex and Quinn erection pressed close together. Quinn's jeans felt tighter than before. She picked Rach up and brought her to the bedroom, set her on the bed, and removed her shirt. Rachel rubbed her fingers down her breast, and perfectly sculpted abs. She went even lower sliding her hand along Quinn shaft, begging to be released. She grabbed her through her jeans, Quinn groaned and her head fell back. The things Rachel was her doing to her felt amazing.

"You like that?" Rachel asked seductively.

"Mmm hmm, it feels _so_ good." Quinn said her voice husky and full of want. 

Rachel removed her hands from Quinn bulge, and let Quinn undress her. She blushed as Quinn looked over her body. Quinn caressed her cheek "You're beautiful you know that, and very _very_ sexy." She said her voice husky. Rachel blushed even more at Quinn's compliment. She leaned in and placed soft kisses to Rachel's neck. Quinn unhooked Rachel's bra leaving her even more exposed. She didn't know she could get any harder, but the site of Rachel all naked and willing made her so much harder. 

Quinn didn't want to wait any more. She made a trail of kisses down to the line of Rachel's black lace thong. Quinn pulled them down revealing what she had been waiting to see. Quinn kissed up Rachel's thighs. Rachel's legs parted without Quinn having to tell her too. Quinn stopped at her center, and she looked up at Rachel for the okay. Rachel nodded letting her know to continue. She lowered her face in between Rachel's legs, and took her clit into her mouth.

Rachel let out moan, at the feel of Quinn's mouth on her wet pussy. Quinn worked her tongue, licking and sucking at Rachel's clit. She slid one finger inside of Rachel. Rachel was so wet and ready. Quinn entered another finger inside of her wet pussy.

"Oh Quinn... yes!" she shouted Quinn pumped her fingers inside her. Quinn removed her fingers and replaced it with her tongue. Rachel's breaths became heavier as Quinn's tongue worked the inside of her. 

"Oh.. Oh fuck Quinn." She moaned. "I-I'm so... Shit I'm so close" she gasped out. Quinn continued to use her tongue on Rachel. Rachel's walls started to close around Quinn's tongue. 

"Shit! Quinn!" she screamed as she came in Quinn's mouth. Quinn continued to lick at Rachel, letting her ride out her orgasm.

"Oh baby you taste so good." She said with a huge smile on her face. 

"Oh god that was great." Rachel said as she pulled Quinn up, and pressed their lips together. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but I'm not done with you baby." She let Rachel know. Quinn stood up a slid her boxers off. 

Rachel gasped at the site of Quinn's cock. "Oh wow." she said. 

"What?" She asked looking down worried that something was wrong with little Q. 

"It's just so big." She explained her shock. 

"Oh" She laughed. "Well thank you." She said with a huge grin on her face. "And it's not like it's the first time you've seen not so little Q." She added with a wink. 

"Shut up Quinn. Don't be so cocky" She told her smiling. 

"Oh baby, I'm _very_ cocky." Quinn said as she walked toward Rachel.

Rachel opened her legs allowing Quinn a full view of her. Rachel laid back once again, as Quinn took her cock and rubbed Rachel's clit with the tip. She moaned feeling Rachel's heat against her hard dick. 

"Oh fuck Quinn I want you inside of me now." she moaned out, loving the feel of Quinn large cock. So close, but still too far from where she needed it to be. Quinn moved down slipping half way in give Rach time to adjust to her size. 

"Is this okay?" She asked not wanting to hurt her. 

"Yes." Rachel whispered. 

Quinn slide herself all the way inside of Rachel's tight center. They both moaned in pleasure. 

"You're so fucking tight." Quinn groaned as she started to pump in and out of Rachel. 

"Quinn yes! Yes don't stop!" Rachel moaned out. 

"Yea baby, say my name." She demanded. Rachel called out Quinn's name as their movement became faster. "I'm about to…fuck." She panted. "Fuck I'm about come. Come with me baby I want to see you come." Quinn gasped out, trying to hold on. 

For the seconded time that night Rachel had a mind blowing orgasm. Quinn stayed inside of Rachel while they both rode out their orgasms. She pulled out of Rachel and laid next to her. Quinn looked at her lovingly. Rachel looked over meeting Quinn's gaze. They smiled at each other. "I love you." Quinn said, and leaned up to place a soft kiss on her lips. 

"I love you too." Rachel said kissing Quinn again. Quinn kissed back deepening the kiss. It quickly turned into a make out session. 

"Looks like you, and little Q are ready for round two." Rachel said smiling at Quinn feeling her get hard again. 

Quinn smiled, giving Rachel a crooked smile. "I'm very much ready baby." She said winking. Quinn moved quickly on top of Rachel, making her laugh. She kissed down Rachel's neck. Then Quinn made love to her again, for the second time that night.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked, review please

Thank you for reading


End file.
